tasogare_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 08
Recollection Maiden (追憶乙女, Tsuioku Otome) is the eighth episode of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia anime series. It was released on May 27, 2012. Synopsis "Who are you? I'm sorry. I think I might have forgotten you." Hearing this straight from Yuuko's lips becomes the greatest shock Teiichi had within that day. Teiichi mentions his name for Yuuko to recall her name, but Yuuko, upon recognizing his name, tells him, "Don't come see me anymore." Yuuko adds that he might have been the reason why she has to suffer and so, she decides to forget about him, and she advises Teiichi to do the same. And she stresses this even more upon seeing Teiichi's bandaged leg. Teiichi becomes helpless as the cheerful Yuuko is no longer to be found. Teiichi talks to Kirie regarding what happened to Yuuko, and after listening to how Yuuko now acts compared to before, Kirie concludes that Yuuko might have cut off her memories — especially those of Teiichi, who has brought her pain — to protect herself. Kirie then recalls that Yuuko had pushed him off the stairs, causing his leg to be broken due to the fall. Teiichi thinks that it might have been an accident, but Kirie thinks that whether if it was an accident or not, Yuuko is still trying to distance herself from him. Kirie then adds that right now, Yuuko has disassociated her memories of Teiichi, causing the sudden change of her personality. In other words, Yuuko has amnesia. Kirie explains that a person can be completely transformed personality-wise if he or she experiences amnesia. In her example, she stated that a person who forgets about his or her memories of the past would develop a personality that reflects a scenario where that person never had those memories in the first place. This would create a person that is more prone to hurt others because of the sudden change of personality. Kirie concludes that one's personality is the product of that person's experiences in the past. Kirie then asks Teiichi about what he did upon the discovery of the "new" Yuuko. Upon hearing her request for them to never meet again, Teiichi decides to follow her request, but Kirie thinks that it's not a good idea. Nonetheless, she asks Teiichi on what he would do now. Teiichi, seeing that Yuuko is no longer motivated to move on, thinks that there is no more need for Seikyou Academy's Paranormal Investigation Club, as it was created for the sake of Yuuko's memories. It turns out that Teiichi misunderstood her question, and she awards him with a kick on his injured leg. What she actually meant was whether Teiichi would now move on without Yuuko or push through with their relationship. Kirie feels that Teiichi wouldn't give up Yuuko that easily and tells him to do what he wants, although she points out that the dead and the living would not get along anyway. Then, Kirie asks if Teiichi would forget about Yuuko. She was given a melancholy face in response. For a moment, Kirie goes silent. Then, she decides that she can just replace Yuuko instead; she suggests letting her hair grow out since she and Yuuko look closely alike. However, it seems that it was a bad joke for Teiichi, who is already missing the cheerful Yuuko Kanoe. Soon, Kirie mentions about Momoe calling him a decisive person, to which Teiichi denies. Kirie doesn't try her best to lift his spirits, but she points out that since it's from Momoe, it might actually be true. Teiichi, elsewhere, still thinks about Yuuko as he trudges through the school premises. He thinks that meeting Yuuko once again would be like the first time he met her, but this all changed when he stumbles upon Yuuko. His heart races as he remembers his earlier encounter with Yuuko, and upon seeing her face, he runs off. As goes as far from Yuuko as possible, he is haunted by Yuuko's cold expression and her even colder remarks to him. Teiichi quickens his pace despite using a pair of crutches to aid him in his walking, and as Yuuko's words continue to echo in his head, he stumbles to his knees, a tear escaping from his face. Soon, Momoe, who is holding some posters in her hand, sees Teiichi on the floor, and helps him up, even lending her shoulder to his injured friend. Soon, they head to Teiichi's classroom. Momoe later takes Teiichi with her to lunch, and although Teiichi's arms are fine, Momoe insists to feed him with her food. Momoe then tells Teiichi to get well soon, especially since the Paranormal Investigation Club is difficult to go to in a pair of crutches. Momoe then continues feeding Teiichi, although her hands ends up "slipping" again. Meanwhile, Kirie keeps a watchful eye on the two enjoying lunch. Time passes by, and Teiichi's left leg slowly recovers. He replaces the crutches he was using, and can now stand properly on one crutch. Momoe soon comes to see him, and although her help is no longer needed, she is quite happy to see him in a much better shape. On the other hand, Kirie appears worried upon seeing the two get together for some reason. That afternoon, he is asked by Kirie to come to the tree on Kaede Hill, and there, she asks Teiichi if he has already decided on what he would do after Yuuko moves away from him. Teiichi appears puzzled by what Kirie is talking about, and this causes Kirie to lash out at him. Kirie then reveals that she knows that Yuuko has been there with Teiichi all along, watching over him all this time, and she urges Teiichi to think things through. Then, as Teiichi reaches out to Kirie, she is suddenly thrown back by an unknown force. Kirie is startled by the thing that pulled her back from Teiichi's reach, and for a moment she hears the sound of bells in the middle of the pouring rain. Teiichi continues to go out with Momoe for lunch, and as Momoe gets themselves some drinks, he becomes curious about the notebook Momoe brought along with her, which turns out to be her personal journal for the Paranormal Investigation Club. As he flips the pages of the notebook, he sees his name with Yuuko's in an umbrella drawing, along with a message to Teiichi. At that moment, he remembers Yuuko, and in fact, it was the first time that Teiichi has mentioned Yuuko's name after what happened to him. He remembers his happy moments with Yuuko, but he has no one to share them with, with Yuuko nowhere near him. Soon, Momoe comes back with some fruit juice for the two of them. Meanwhile, Teiichi becomes anxious, which Momoe quickly notices. However, before she could respond to it, her friends Manako and Hitomi appear and scrutinize Teiichi, which they know is the guy Momoe likes, much to Momoe's embarrassment. Manako and Hitomi decide to leave the two after a quick look at the boy who "took their friend's heart" and Momoe eventually explains herself. With a flustered face, Momoe points out to Teiichi that she admires him for being reliable and decisive, and that he appears to be doing his best for someone. Then, Momoe finally drops her most important question: "Is there someone you like?" Upon being asked that question, flashes of different memories of Yuuko appear on Teiichi's mind. At that moment, he tells Momoe that there is someone that he likes. It is noticeable that Momoe is distraught by Teiichi's declaration, but she hides this under her cheerful personality. Teiichi soon decides that he must confront Yuuko so, leaving behind Momoe and Kirie, he rushes to the Paranormal Investigation Clubroom, demanding to see Yuuko despite being no longer able to see the Ghost of the Old School Building. Then, Yuuko did appear. Taking this chance, Teiichi drags Yuuko to the rooftop of the Old School Building, wherein Teiichi tries to introduce himself to Yuuko while autumn leaves cover the rooftop like a carpet. Although Yuuko is still the maiden who lost her memories, Teiichi pushes through with his declaration... and he finally says, with tears welling up from his eyes, that he loves Yuuko. Yuuko appears puzzled by Teiichi's confession, but Teiichi urges her to remember, approaching her in the process. Then, he slips, and he ends up with his hands on her breasts. At that moment, Yuuko finally remembers everything after experiencing the same moment they shared when they first met, and as her heart races to Teiichi's touch, she embraces Teiichi tightly, this time echoing Teiichi's confession. Then, their loving moment is interrupted by Momoe, who finally realizes that the person Teiichi loves is none other than Yuuko, the Ghost of the Old School Building. Although Teiichi is shocked by her "discovery", he is much relieved, now that Yuuko has finally returned to him. Meanwhile, as nighttime approaches in Seikyou Academy, a lone Kirie looks at the books inside the Paranormal Investigation Club room. As she looks at one of the books, which contains a picture of Yuuko with a girl wearing a similar uniform to hers and a much younger girl, she wonders where the memories Yuuko "lost" are stored. Soon, the sound of bells accompany her along with a shadowy figure which resembles Yuuko. At that moment, she realizes that this shadowy figure was the one who pulled her away from Teiichi's grasp earlier. Then, the shadowy figure called Shadow Yuuko spoke, "Who are you?" Characters By order of appearance *Yuuko Kanoe *Teiichi Niiya *Kirie Kanoe *Momoe Okonogi *Hitomi Nishikawa *Manako Kawatou Adapted from This episode is based on Chapter 18, with major revisions to the flow of story. Trivia 'Referbacks' *Although the anime series changed where Yuuko's breasts were touched by Teiichi for the first time (in Episode 01 of the anime series and the pilot chapter of the manga), this second "contact" happened on the same place. 'Cultural References' *The love umbrella (ai ai gasa) is often used to depict a romantic pairing between two persons. It can be drawn as a joke if drawn by a person whose name is not included in the drawing, but it might hold a more sincere message if the person who draws writes his/her name on the drawing with the name of the person he/she likes. Quotes Category:Episodes